Desafio de Natal: Drabbles
by As Snapetes
Summary: Madrugada agitada no MSN e eis que surge mais um desafio das Snapetes: Snape, Natal e muita bebida. Leiam e divirtam-se.


**Nome: **Desafio de Natal: Drabbles.

**Autoras: **As Snapetes

**Beta: **Clau Snape.

**Resumo: **Madrugada agitada no MSN e eis que surge mais um desafio das Snapetes: Snape, Natal e muita bebida. Leiam e divirtam-se.

**Disclaimer: **Nada nos pertence, apenas tomamos emprestado para diversão e quem sabe, economizar algumas horas de analise. Mas é tudo da J.K e da Warner.

* * *

**Sheyla Snape**

Neve, cantos, presentes. Todos os anos a mesma repetição, o mesmo clima contagioso envolvendo todos, menos ele.

Severo Snape não via o que comemorar. Sentir o som dos sorrisos alegres e da música machucava seus ouvidos, irritava seu espírito.

Olhou em volta, alunos felizes, rostos jovens, esperançosos... Aquilo lhe dava náuseas. Tomou mais um longo gole do uísque deixando o copo vazio, sentindo-se anestesiar, mas nunca relaxar, não lhe era permitido tal presente, jamais seria.

Então lhe restava o liquido âmbar, seu calor, seu amparo, sua anestesia, seu conforto. Levantou-se da mesa, só haveria um lugar para ele, as masmorras.

* * *

**Marina Ângela**

Eles eram dois? Porque agora são quatro? Nos seus devassos sonhos ele ansiava tocar e ser tocado em duplicata. Que prazeres multiplicados esse relacionamento traria? A cor fogo dos cabelos atiçava seus sentidos, apimentados eles eram. Tempero perfeito para uma noite de luxúria... Mas o que era isso que ele via refletidos nos olhares, agora fixos em seus lábios. Desejo? Alucinação?

Um frio percorrendo a espinha, ondas de desejo invadindo o seu corpo.

— Professor, o senhor está bem? Precisa que lhe acompanhemos até seus aposentos? Sugestivos. Postaram-se lado a lado. Mãos apoiando os ombros. Aroma alcoólico pairando sobre a festa.

* * *

**Fer Potter**

Severo observava o ramo de visgo encantado rodar o salão. Ele pairava no ar, ora sobre a cabeça de um jovem Weasley, ora sobre casais de outras gerações. Risos enchiam o salão, mas Severo preferia molhar a garganta com vinho.

O visgo a perseguira já por duas vezes, e quando os lábios dela encontravam timidamente os do amigo próximo, Severo drenava o copo. O visgo voltou, pairando sobre os cachos de Granger há um passo dele. Passo impulsionado pela coragem do vinho, originado de algo mais denso. Lábios quentes, preenchidos de um suspiro. Maravilhosa insanidade momentânea.

Tudo culpa do vinho.

* * *

**Sheyla Snape**

A visão embaçava ao descer os corredores, a mente entorpecida, o gosto e o cheiro do vinho lembravam-no que excedera na bebida, muito vinho.

Enfim seu santuário... A porta de carvalho, a mesa repleta de livros, seu escritório. Agradeceu o silêncio abençoado e adentrou. Natais nunca lhe animavam.

— O que a senhorita deseja? – a voz assustou a jovem grifinória.

— Tinha uma detenção hoje, e... – ela estendeu o pacote verde e prata. Vim entregar isso.

O olhar desconfiado ao retirar o papel se foi, no lugar, um sorriso não planejado ao ver a garrafa de vinho.

— Aceita uma taça, Srta. Granger?

* * *

**Thity Deluc **

Ele tomou mais um gole de whisky, sentado na sua costumeira poltrona. Olhou pela sala, enfeitada com luzinhas piscando na árvore e nas janelas. Lembrou-se de não sorrir, afinal, isso iria atrapalhar sua costumeira expressão de desprezo. Não estava recebendo aquelas pessoas em sua casa por sua própria vontade, ah não! Era só por causa dela. Procurou-a com os olhos, percorrendo a sala cheia de convidados: os membros da Ordem da Fênix, toda a equipe de Hogwarts e claro, o clã Weasley; todos em sua casa, alegremente comemorando o Natal. Soltou um suspiro de desprezo, preferia estar sozinho com ela.

* * *

**Marina Ângela **

A brisa tépida que penetrava a janela mudou para fresca. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Os braços desnudos, sentido falta dos dela. Que frio era esse, nem lareira ou firewhisky aqueciam? Procura aconchego no edredom. A textura macia do tecido trazendo conforto, a languidez fluindo da fibra do algodão. O perfume dela impregna, ludibria seus sentidos. Saudades fazem sangrar seu coração. Noite de Natal. Busca em sua mente o motivo dela tê-lo deixado. Preenche o vazio com um gole de conhaque.

— Francamente Severo! – Hermione retira o cálice das mãos dele, mira os olhos de náufrago desesperado – Só fui ao banheiro!

* * *

**Thity Deluc **

Seus olhos a encontraram, rindo do que a garota Weasley dizia. Os olhos castanhos brilhando. Severo suspirou nunca se cansava de admirá-la! Ela percebeu seu olhar e olhou de volta, sorrindo. Ele sentiu o choque no corpo que o acometia toda vez que ela o olhava nos olhos, e porque estava bêbado, sorriu de volta, sem se lembrar de que era uma festa de Natal cheia de gente. Encaminhou-se até ela, tomou-a nos braços e a beijou. Ela riu quando o beijo terminou, dizendo no ouvido dele: — Você está bêbado, não Severo? — Ele sorriu. — Você verá que nem tanto, Hermione!

* * *

**Fer Potter **

A língua lhe invadia a boca e aquecia o beijo. Tudo muito de repente; a fonte inesperada, mas nem por isso indesejada. Severo respondia à altura, querendo provas de que o que acontecia não seria momentâneo, seguido de arrependimento embaraçoso. O gosto de álcool era inconfundível, mas se a coragem dela era líquida, para ele tudo bem. As mãos dela eram hábeis e logo se aventuravam.

— Hermione... — ele aproveitou o assalto ao seu pescoço para murmurar.

— Eu sei que é você, Severo — ela respondeu com a voz surpreendentemente firme.

Severo então fechou os olhos e se entregou sem mais reservas.

* * *

**Thity Deluc **

Ele a puxou delicadamente para seu colo, abraçando sua enorme barriga no processo.

— Severo, está todo mundo olhando!

— Shhh... calma, eu só quero te dizer uma coisa, Hermione. — Ele enterrou o nariz nos cabelos dela, acariciando seu pescoço.

Ela riu com o carinho e comentou: — Você está bêbado!

Ele riu também.

— Estou. — E beijou-a no pescoço, segurando-a ainda mais firme. — Mais ainda com você no meu colo. Esse Natal é especial pra mim, Hermione... E eu amo muito você. E amo esse bebê. Ela virou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos, sentindo que os seus estavam marejados.

— Eu também te amo, Severo.

* * *

**Fer Potter**

— Whisky — Hermione pediu.

Severo nunca negaria um pedido quase gemido, oferecendo-lhe a boca que já não tinha mais gosto só do álcool como recompensa pelo que sentia dentro dela. O vinho que os levara até ali também já não estava sozinho na língua que brigava com a sua.

Gemeu. Sentia o controle se perder com a faculdade de pensar. Hermione gemia alto, acelerada na paixão que lhe transformava o rosto, e Severo via tudo, embevecido, bêbado até o clímax.

Quando a respiração dela se cadenciou e ele achou que ela dormia, Severo ouviu a voz terna murmurar:

— Feliz Natal, Severo.

* * *

**Marina Ângela**

A festa de Natal acontecia na Toca. O conhecido mau humor, controlado com muita bebida, se ampliou quando Molly o puxou para a cozinha.

— Preciso conversar com você Severo — urgência e recriminação na voz — você vai se afastar do meu Ronald.

— Seu Ronald é um tolo!

— NOSSO filho Ronald, Severo, ele ainda é uma criança.

A lembrança da noite passada com Molly há tantos anos tirou seu ar.

O eco do corpo tombando ao chão foi à última lembrança. Acordou assustado, suando frio, na própria cama, o calendário marcando a madrugada da véspera do Natal. Nada de bebidas desta vez.

* * *

**Marina Ângela**

— Agora é sua vez amor — beijou suavemente o seu pescoço, na tentativa de acordá-la.

— Mas eu fiz isso para você ontem — uma sonolenta Hermione protesta.

— Ah, vai, só mais uma vez, foi tão bom e a cama está tão aconchegante.

— E eu ganho o que em troca? Ou é só você quem aproveita? — barganhou.

— Pense nisso como meu presente especial de Natal — a sobrancelha ironicamente levantada, o olhar sexy.

Hermione resignada prende a respiração, mergulha sob as cobertas, rumo ao meio da cama. Localiza o pé de meia perdido e vai atender aos resmungos do filho no quarto ao lado.

* * *

**Thity Deluc **

Ela parou na sua frente, os braços enlaçaram seu pescoço e ela começou a beijá-lo. Um arrepio desceu pelo seu corpo, e ele sentiu-se subitamente tonto.

Seria pelo álcool ou pelo efeito que ela lhe causava?

Ele nem queria saber, só queria continuar ali, sendo beijado e abraçado pela sua Hermione. Principalmente quando ela o "atacava" assim, de repente.

Ela o beijava vorazmente, com uma fome que o enlouquecia, e ele cada vez mais tonto, mais subjugado.

Até que ela interrompeu o beijo, e respirando fundo, abraçou-o com mais força ainda, colando a boca na orelha dele.

— Feliz Natal, Severo.

* * *

**Clau Snape**

A última lembrança que ele tinha era de uma taça cheia de ponche sendo ofertada enquanto observava o sorriso malicioso da jovem.

- Tome, professor. Fui eu que fiz, garanto que irá gostar.

Ele sorveu o líquido adocicado e rubro apenas a tempo de ser envolvido pela massa de cabelos castanhos que o jogou contra a parede no canto mais reservado do grande salão.

Uma longa capa vinho o acolheu, e ele notou que era apenas isso que a cobria, nada mais.

Pensou na imensa quantidade de botões de suas vestes quando a voz rouca sussurrou:

- Evanesco. Feliz Natal Severo!

* * *

**Clau Snape**

Os sons abafados dos festejos de Natal mal chegavam à casa de aspecto lúgubre. Era o primeiro Natal sem a presença do Lorde das Trevas, mas na residência não se via nenhum sinal de alegria ou comemoração. Em seu interior, largado no velho sofá, encontrava-se um homem consumido pela dor e pelo álcool. Há 55 dias que ele só pensava na ausência dos olhos verdes e doces que acalentaram seus sonhos mais íntimos. A única amizade leal e pura que ele traíra em busca de poderes vãos. Isso fazia seu coração sangrar, e ele sabia que era apenas o começo.

* * *

**Clau Snape**

Três anos se passaram da Grande Batalha. O bruxo altivo de vestes negras sorvia em pequenos goles o uísque de fogo enquanto observava as chamas crepitando e aquecendo a fria masmorra onde ele permanecia recluso.

Não se enganara; a mensagem era clara e trazia a data que ele tanto esperara. Véspera de Natal. Esse poderia ser o melhor Natal de sua vida depois de muito tempo.

Ouviu a pesada porta ranger e virou-se a tempo de ver a figura esguia se desvencilhar da pesada capa. O brilho que ardia em seus olhos não deixava dúvidas que ela viera para ficar.

* * *

**Clau Snape**

Olhava para o rosto adormecido e sereno enquanto lembrava como ela mudara a sua vida, de como a dor e o sofrimento por viver se tornaram algo irremediavelmente diferente. Força, prazer e intensidade agora eram as suas palavras de ordem. Acabaram-se os dias cinzentos, não mais escuridão e agonia, apenas a certeza de poder amar e ser amado livremente.

As taças e roupas pelo chão o faziam pensar que aquele fora o primeiro de muitos Natais, mas certamente o mais emblemático. Aquele em que ele passara na companhia de sua amiga, sua luz, sua amante e esposa: Hermione Granger Snape.

* * *

**Roxane Norris – 5 x Drabble**

O barulho da taça batendo contra a garrafa de vinho, era o único som que preenchia o quarto. Ele sorria em escárnio, queria mais um pouco daquela insensatez. As imagens da ruiva brotavam em sua memória ficavam cada vez mais nítidas, mais presentes; nas mãos, o álcool ele vertia entre os lábios. Queria que ela se apossasse de tudo... de seu corpo, de sua alma. Fixou um ponto distante, embaçado. Ainda não era ela, não podia ser... Ela só surgia na quarta garrafa, e ele mal chegara à terceira... e o fato mais curioso, não era Natal! Ele ergueu o indicador em protesto, oscilando o copo, queria ser ameaçador como sempre, mas tudo que conseguiu como resposta de seu corpo foi um soluço. _Maldição! Por Merlin, quem era aquele fantasma?_

Não gostava de ser interrompido, nunca... quiçá, quando estava devaneando. Ninguém tinha esse direito, invadir a intimidade de Severus Snape! Azararia a todos, decidiu, pondo-se de pé. O chão falseou por segundos, e ele resolveu cogitar outra forma de resolver aquele lamentável incidente. Tentou concentrar a mente e lançar um feitiço, mas as palavras embolavam em sua boca. Cometeria uma tragédia Weasley se tentasse algo daquele jeito... Fitou o ponto, continuava lá, embaçado, sem se manifestar. Céus, tinha que se livrar dele, ela chegaria em breve, não podia encontrá-lo ali... O que iria dizer? Resolveu interromper a chegada dela com o fim do fluxo de vinho em seus lábios. Respirou fundo, ele era o mestre do controle, porque não o obteria ali? No seu meio? Mirou o ponto imóvel, agora esbranquiçado e rumou reto para ele. Acabaria com aquela situação de uma vez por todas.

Ele não entendeu como ela chegara ali tão rápido quando seus braços o envolveram e os lábios quentes tocaram os seus...

– Ah, Severus... – ela disse –, Meu doce Severus...

Ele não sorriu, não a impediu de tomar de si a última sanidade acesa. Não soube o que fez, nem como a neve lá fora molhara seu tapete e sua cama quando acordou no dia seguinte. Apenas havia o cheiro de rosas e sua pele exposta entre os lençóis. De uma forma que ele nunca provara vindo dela, sentindo um vazio que não era normal. Ele se perguntou o que acontecera, como pudera ter sido tudo tão real, não bebera nem a quarta garrafa...

Ela sentou-se em frente à janela, na casa dos pais, a peça de tecido preto entre os dedos... Um sorriso nos lábios. Ninguém sabia dos pilequinhos de Snape, e ninguém sabia usufruir deles como ela, mas ela cansara de brincar de Lilly. Queria ele sóbrio, em seus braços, não numa noite de Natal, mas em todas... E queria que ele a chamasse pelo seu nome, Hermione Granger.

Sua Hermione Granger, não a Lilly que o visitava nos últimos cinco anos, e ela havia deixado pistas para que ele a encontrasse. Ela só gostaria de saber se para isso, ele teria que tomar a quarta garrafa que jazia intacta sobre a mesa...

* * *

**Claire D'Lune – Um companheiro de Natal para Severus Snape**

Conhaque, meu companheiro em todo Natal. Meu maior erro deste Natal foi começar a beber desde cedo. Passei o dia todo bebendo. Outro erro foi chegar perto da roupa vermelha que o guarda-caças usaria enquanto distribuía os presentes. Talvez não estivesse com tanta noção quando vesti.

Sem noção absoluta estava enquanto chamava algumas meninas setimanistas para sentar no meu colo se elas quisessem presentes. Ela me salvou de lá, agora eu estava no banho. Deitado na banheira gelada, as paredes girando, senti a mão dela com um pano em minha testa acalentando meu dia.

— Dez pontos para a Grifinória, Granger.

* * *

**Claire D'Lune – Um brinde a Poção Polissuco!**

Após tantos brindes natalinos de Dumbledore, o professor Snape tinha a linha dos lábios mais torta do que de costume. Aos que passava ele levantava a taça e brindava. Já havia tomado tudo e agora se servia de poção Polissuco. Os cabelos tornaram-se ruivos e as sardas surgiram no rosto, o reflexo na prataria de Hogwarts era agora o de Rony Weasley.

Correu bambo pelo Salão Principal até encontrar a moça entediada que fazia origamis voarem na árvore de Natal. Ela ficou surpreendida quando ele a beijou lascivamente.

—Você não é o Rony.

— E você é uma Sabe-Tudo-Intragável.

* * *

**Nandda**

Ele sabia que isso era uma loucura, mas todo aquele vinho ingerido no almoço de Natal e esse sentimento estúpido que acometem as pessoas nessa época do ano deixaram-no carente, o fazendo descer para as masmorras com sua ex-aluna mais aluada, para comerem a sobremesa: pudim de Natal, o preferido dela.

Ele nunca gostou muito de doces, mas a calda caramelada misturada à pele branca dela era irresistível até para o mais controlado dos homens. Era também impossível dizer qual das duas era mais doce. E pela primeira vez, ele se sentiu como uma criança saboreando um doce no Natal.

* * *

**Thity Deluc**

Quando todos estavam se abraçando e brindando, à meia-noite, escapuliu para seu quarto, isolando-se. Detestava essas festas da Ordem da Fênix! Ébrio, tonteou pelo quarto até acertar a cama e deitou-se, acompanhando a comemoração pelos sons. Algum tempo depois, percebeu a porta abrindo e um vulto entrando. No escuro, a mão pequena tateou seu rosto, firme, quente, seguida rapidamente pela boca, que logo encontrou a sua... E era uma boca macia, esfomeada, a língua atiçando-o. Achou que era sonho, mas correspondeu, sôfrego. Ficou ainda mais bêbado, mais tonto. Era sonho? Tempos depois, ela sussurrou no seu ouvido:

— Feliz Natal, Severo.

* * *

**Elphie**

— Mais um gole, Severo? – Bellatriz perguntou, abrindo uma nova garrafa de Whisky.

— Chega de bebidas por hoje, Bella. Você me enrolou e ainda não disse o que quer.

— Comemorar o Natal, o que mais?

Snape dirigiu-se para a porta, que foi fechada por um feitiço. Ele virou e se deparou com Bella, vestida só com uma lingerie vermelha de péssimo gosto, os cabelos embaraçados e um sorriso desprezível com dentes amarelos. Ele tentou avaliá-la, mas o efeito da bebida não permitiu. Só lembrou de, num impulso, ter caminhado até ela antes de recuperar a razão e aparatar em sua casa.

* * *

**Fer Potter**

Severo atirou a garrafa vazia na água congelada e deixou-se cair para trás na neve macia. Por que ele voltava para casa durante as festas? Para ver a mãe cada vez mais debilitada, ouvir as barbaridades que seu pai sempre dizia, e fugir para a beira do rio para ter sossego? Belo Natal!

Tentou três vezes até acertar o feitiço que renovaria as proteções contra o frio e o gelo. Fechou os olhos para ver se as estrelas paravam de zanzar. Quando os reabriu, as estrelas não estavam ali, mas olhos verdes brilhavam no lugar.

— Vem, Sev.

E ele sorriu.

* * *

**Fefa Black**

Severo andava a esmo pelos corredores frios e úmidos das masmorras. Era a madrugada de Natal e no silêncio do castelo adormecido, a sua única companhia era uma boa e velha garrafa de Whisky.

Levando o líquido âmbar aos lábios, ele caminhava perdido em pensamentos; sua mente já inebriada pela bebida fazia suas barreiras caírem uma por uma. Aos poucos, lembranças há muito suprimidas começavam a vir à tona.

Os cabelos ruivos, o sorriso sincero, a risada contagiante. Sorriu nostalgicamente ao se lembrar do último Natal que haviam compartilhado, dos presentes, dos olhos verdes de Lilly. Como sentia falta dela...

* * *

**Dinha Prince - 2 x drabble**

Severo Snape precisava esvaziar seu estômago, seu fígado já estava a alguns minutos forçando-o a levantar e se dirigir para o banheiro.

Porém ao tentar erguer-se, uma mão macia o impediu espalmando seu tórax e a outra tapando seus olhos. Além das mãos a intrusa começou a roçar com audácia os seios por cima de sua blusa.

" Humm...Gostoso", ele pensou.

Sem querer espantar a surpreendente visita, Severo usou a sua força e girou o corpo jogando-se em cima dela para imobilizá-la, porém, ao abrir os olhos teve uma surpresa.

— AH!! — Foi o grito que saiu repleto de álcool — MINERVA! O que faz aqui? — Perguntou com os olhos arregalados por descobrir que a intrusa abusada era ela.

Um sorriso malicioso no canto da boca e uma piscadela foram à resposta dela que avançou sobre ele.

— AHHH! — Ele gritou outra vez e ao tentar fugir se desequilibrou e caiu no chão frio da sala batendo com a cabeça.

Com um sobressalto Severo levantou do chão, a garrafa ao seu lado, o coração batendo rápido e a respiração ofegante.

— Foi só um pesadelo — ele falou aliviado ao encontrar-se sozinho em sua sala em mais uma noite de Natal.

* * *

**Nota:** Esperamos que todos tenham um ótimo Natal!


End file.
